dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku is Ginyu And Ginyu is Goku
This is the 4th episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Bikkuri!! Goku ga Ginyu de Ginyu ga Goku". The episode first aired on December 12, 1990. Recap At the start of the episode, Frieza flies up and talks to Guru. Guru says Nail was trained differently than the other Nameks and that he is a lot stronger. While he is saying this he tells Nail telepathically that they must keep Frieza distracted so the humans can find the Dragon Balls. Across the planet over to where Captain Ginyu and Goku are, Captain Ginyu tells Goku he can beat him because he isn’t trained to be a killing machine like Captain Ginyu. Back at Guru’s place, Nail says he knows a place Frieza and him can battle and he flies off with Frieza following him. Over with Captian Ginyu, Captain Ginyu starts laughing surprising Goku and Jeice. He throws a small Ki Blast at Goku which is easily deflected. He throws 10 or so more followed by a Finger Blast. None of these phase Goku. Captain Ginyu then takes off his scouter, giving it to Jeice saying he’ll need it later. Frieza asks Nail where they are going and when he doesn’t answer, he teleports in front of Nail saying this was far enough. They go down and Frieza tells him his chance of winning is non-existent. Nail powers up and Frieza says that he under-estimated Nail’s power. He tells him his left arm has enough power to beat Nail and says he’ll fight him with only that arm. Nail attacks him with a chop to the neck, which has no effect. Frieza grabs his arm and rips it off. Nail jumps back and howls in pain, but is able to regenerate the limb. We see Bulma on her Hover-Bike who complains about not being able to go any faster. She is then hit in the back by a flying dinosaur but she thinks she can hide from it in the cave ahead. The cave has another dinosaur so she stops and is carried off by the flying dinosaur up into the air and is dropped thinking she will be eaten by the dinosaur below. The dinosaurs are beaten up by Krillin and Gohan and Bulma yells at them saying they had been avoiding her and was angry they didn’t have the Dragon Balls yet. They take the Dragon Radar but before leaving, Gohan tells her that Goku is on the planet. Bulma thinks of the last time she saw Goku. At where Goku is, Captain Ginyu powers up than punches a hole in himself, amazing Goku. He then uses his lethal Body Switch on Goku. Goku can’t believe he is in Captain Ginyu’s body and Jeice gives the new Captain Ginyu his scouter back who says they should head back to the ship since they have “defeated” Goku. Goku summons up all his strength then slowly follows them. Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes